


Breaking Elijah Mikaelson

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: F/M, Pranking, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: Being stuck in the Church’s attic was so boring that Davina decided to do something fun for a change, like undaggering Elijah Mikaelson temporarily and trying to break his stoic facade. This might include Davina pulling pranks on him or even jokingly asking the Original Vampire to pose in his birthday suit while she sketched him. However, she didn’t actually expect the Original to get even and test her resolve as well. So who will break first in this battle of wills and boredom? (Elijah x Davina)
Relationships: Davina Claire & Elijah MIkaelson, Davina Claire/Elijah Mikaelson
Series: The Many Men of Davina Claire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794931
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * * *

**Day 1**

Marcel brought a coffin containing an Original Vampire into her bedroom not forty minutes ago. And since Davina was so bored out of her mind, it didn't take her long to find something else to preoccupy herself, such as sitting beside the coffin and staring at the desiccated Original Vampire with open curiosity.

"For someone so ancient, you don't look so bad," was Davina's whispered words as she scrutinized the face of her enemy. The Original still looked grey with distended veins running across his face, but Davina wasn't blind to see the handsome aristocratic features on her current, desiccated room mate. And that was what the Original Vampire was now.

Elijah Mikaelson was her room mate forced upon her by Marcel.

"It seems that I'm stuck with you Mikaelson," She told the unmoving Original. "You and I are going to be sharing a room starting now. Whether you want it or not, you are now my roommate for the foreseeable future."

The Original remained still and silent as the dead. At his lack of response, Davina simply wrinkled her nose in disappointment.

"You haven't been my roommate for nearly an hour and you are already boring me. And to think that I was looking forward to having someone to talk to again, despite the fact that it was one of you... Still, if I was offered a choice in room mates by Marcel, I believe your hybrid brother would have been a preferable company compared to you. At least with Klaus, he and I have a little something in common. If he was stuck here in my room, we will probably spend time painting or sketching, and then offer each other artistic criticism. However, knowing your bloodthirsty brother, he and I will probably end up trying to kill each other at the end of the day, although I honestly don't mind having that kind of excitement right about now. Perhaps I should ask Marcel to return you and have him fetch Klaus instead? Hmn...at least miaming Klaus is way more fun than being stuck in this attic while I spend endless hours trying to monitor for rogue witches ..even your little sister Rebekah probably is a better roommate, I think if she was here instead of you, she and I can have a slumber party, braid each others hair and trade the latest gossip in the French Quarter," Davina mused out loud. "Unfortunately, I'm stuck with the boring brother and despite your honorable and fearsome reputation, your personality, however, left nothing to be desired. Although...I have to admit that you are easy on the eye, so I have no complaints there. I could even probably spend time staring at your face all day long and I will consider it productive. But seriously, since you are staying in my bedroom - rent-free, I might add - I expect something in return from you, alright? I'm really bored right now and you are a perfect distraction at the moment. So how about you try to open your eyes and talk to me, Mr. Stone Face?"

Still, no response from the eldest Mikaelson. After a while, Davina decided to change tactics.

"Alright, I was only testing if you heard me while you are still daggered, but since I don't see any reaction from you, it means that you didn't hear me at all. So perhaps it's better if I take the dagger out of you temporarily and then maybe you and I can finally talk…"

With a boundary spell around her room, Davina knew that Elijah Mikaelson won't be able to escape from there. So Davina didn't hesitate at all when she reached out and pulled the silver dagger out from the Original's chest.

After she removed the dagger, Davina expected for the Original Vampire to suddenly become conscious, or let out at least a gasp, but to her utmost dismay, Elijah Mikaelson did neither. The Original looked the same in his dessicated state.

Still, Davina waited for him to regain consciousness, but it seemed that she would have to wait a while for him to recover.

When suddenly, Davina was struck by an idea - an idea so diabolical that she couldn't help but act on it. With a mischievous grin on her face, she stood up from her kneeling position and started hurrying around her room to fetch the materials that she needed. Davina grabbed a bunch of brushes and acrylic paints from her drawer before running back to the coffin with the Original Vampire in it.

Thankfully, Elijah Mikaelson seemed to be in the same state as she had left him. So as Davina knelt beside his coffin, she immediately set to work.

Davina knew that her actions would probably earn the wrath of the Original Vampire, but she knew that she could handle him. If she was being honest with herself, she was rather excited to see how the stoic Elijah Mikaelson would react once he found out what she had done.

Davina Claire truly wanted to break the Original Vampire's perfect facade and this was just the beginning of it.

* * *


	2. A Momentary Lapse of Judgement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The honorable Elijah Mikaelson awakens with a terrible hunger to quench

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Notes: I don't even know what the hell I just wrote. LOL. Well, here is the second chapter. Enjoy!

"Who are you?! And what have you done to me?!"

Davina didn't react to the angry voice coming from behind her while she continued to draw. The artwork was turning out to be one of her most beautiful masterpieces, considering the subject she had chosen to draw, which was the current irate Original vampire who had just climbed out from his coffin.

She inspected her charcoal portrait of Elijah Mikaelson, whose handsome aristocratic features stared back at her from the drawing paper, which was set on her drawing easel.

"Did you hear me?" The Original vampire demanded in a frigid tone that could bring about the next Ice Age in the next seconds.

"I heard you perfectly…" Davina replied in a calm voice while she slowly turned around.

At the sight of her new room mate, Davina bit her lower lip to stop herself from bursting into laughter. The Original Vampire had already taken a handkerchief from his pockets and was now vigorously wiping away the clown make-up Davina couldn't resist adding after she had painted the yellow-polka dots and the red floral designs on the vampire's ridiculously expensive, black suit.

Other than that, Davina had also taken the time in making certain to run her fingers through the haughty vampire's silken locks and ruin his perfectly combed hair. At the moment, Elijah Mikaelson's midnight black mane was in complete disarray and sticking from whichever direction. In fact, this made the Original vampire appear more youthful instead of looking like a tyrannical business mogul in a tuxedo suit and with an enormous stick up his ass.

"That's a pity...You look far more appealing with that clown make-up than the constipated look you currently have," Davina couldn't help but remark dryly while she dropped her vine charcoal on the small drawer attached to her wooden easel.

At her mocking statement, the Original Vampire's face went tight with silent rage. A muscle leapt on the vampire's chiselled jaw, which told Davina that Elijah Mikaelson was definitely beyond pissed at her insult.

She met his icy glare and waited for him to say something else.

"I believe I'm at a disadvantage here," He stated coldly while he tried to rub off the paint from his suit with his handkerchief, but he only made it worse as the paint left an ugly smudge all over his crisp black suit.

The Original Vampire immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Yes, you are…" was Davina's nonchalant reply.

She watched the vampire slowly but reluctantly tucked his handkerchief back into the left pocket of his trousers before he turned his full attention on her.

"Then, do you mind enlightening me as to the reason why I am here and who you might be?" He asked her while he adjusted his cufflinks almost compulsively. His dark, brown eyes did not stray from her hazel orbs.

"Of course," Davina answered, "My name is Davina Claire. The reason you are here is because your dearly beloved brother has left you to Marcel as an insurance of some sort."

"I see…" was the Original's impassive response.

"You don't look so surprised to hear about this…" Davina observed the vampire's contemplative expression.

"I've known Niklaus for a thousand years. In all those years, I have seen all manner of things that my brother is capable of doing. Hence, his decision to leave me under the mercy of our mutual enemy does not surprise me at all," The Original smoothly replied.

There was a temporary pause as the vampire stood there imperiously with his hands placed inside his pockets. In that moment, Elijah Mikaelson presented himself like an old-fashioned and cultured man to near perfection, except for the number of anomalies that Davina proudly was responsible for.

Despite the immaculate facade that the Original vampire wanted to portray, his two-piece Brioni suit - which she suspected was worth thousands of dollars - was still covered with her silly bright paintings and his hair was still as disheveled as ever. Other than that, the Original's face was not completely devoid of the make-up she had applied earlier. There was still a light smear of lipstick on the corners of his mouth and a dusting of white powder across his high cheekbones and his forehead. Although not as blatantly obvious as before.

"I know my brother Niklaus very well, and even Marcellus...You, however...I do not know you at all," the Original pointed out. "I do not understand the reason for Marcellus to leave me here with a _girl_ , who clearly enjoys carrying out childish antics upon an unsuspecting and desiccated vampire…unless you are the very witch that Marcellus has been using to monitor and track down the French Quarter witches?..."

Afterward, the ancient vampire carefully regarded her entire figure.

Since Davina was staying in the attic for months now, she had not made an effort to dress herself appropriately even after Marcel had dropped Elijah Mikaelson in her bedroom. So she was currently standing there barefooted and wearing only her white nightgown; a lacy, white nightgown made of silk which clung to her petite figure. Of course, Davina didn't realize that her current choice of clothing failed to hide her entire feminine figure until she saw the Original's reaction.

As the vampire's eyes wandered over her, Davina could not help but feel an odd flutter in her belly, especially when she noted how the Original's gaze couldn't resist lingering on her creamy thighs despite his clear intent to avoid the very part of her that was exposed by her risky mid-thigh nightclothes.

Davina felt her heart start to beat erratically when the vampire finally returned his dark, brown orbs to stare straight into her hazel eyes. The Original must have sensed her racing heartbeat because she suddenly saw the dark veins pulsed beneath his eyes before it disappeared completely. Even though his expression remained perfectly aloof, Davina caught sight of the flash of raw hunger in his gaze, which told her that Elijah Mikaelson was clearly in desperate need of blood.

"You are hungry," came Davina's soft observation.

A moment later, she found herself moving towards him on impulse. As she sauntered slowly towards him, Davina noticed how his gaze was now fixated on something below her chin. It was not a second later that she realized that the vampire was staring hungrily at the vein pulsing on her neck. There was something about his ravenous expression that elicited such a pleasant jolt up her spine and ignited a strange heat inside her.

Then, Davina suddenly had the strong urge to test the ancient vampire's self-restraint. She needed to see if Elijah Mikaelson was as honorable and indifferent as everyone thought him to be.

Davina Claire wanted to push the Original vampire over the edge and watch him break.

"Yes," came the Original's reluctant answer.

Afterward, Davina witnessed how the muscles on the vampire's throat contract when he involuntarily swallowed.

"Do you want to have a taste?" She asked, drawing closer to him.

At her curious and innocent question, the vampire immediately froze while his eyes flashed back to hers.

"I don't mind letting you drink from me," Davina said fearlessly while she halted right in front of him. She did not miss the way the Original vampire clenched his hands tightly or how he clearly gritted his teeth after hearing her bold offer.

It was explicitly thrilling to watch Elijah Mikaelson trying to keep himself under control. In fact, Davina was tempted to see how long he was going to last in reigning his vampire instinct before he finally gave in.

"I do not drink blood from a _**child**_ …" He stated in a harsh tone with a lot of emphasis on the last word.

Davina should feel offended for being called a child. However, she was not. Davina knew that she was hardly a child. And judging from the way she had seen the Original vampire look at her earlier, she knew that the vampire had noticed the obvious womanly curves beneath her nightgown, even if he wanted to deny it.

"Are you sure?" She challenged him as she further shortened the distance between them. "Because you definitely look like you could use a really _looong_ drink right about now..."

She stopped just a few feet away from the Original, who instantly stiffened at her nearness. With her hazel eyes locked deeply into his darkening gaze, Davina slowly swept her long, black hair to the side and bared her neck to him.

As soon as she did this, she watched as dark veins formed beneath the Original's deep brown eyes, which now glinted with predatory intent.

"Don't!" The previously stoic Mikaelson managed to choke out. Despite his denial, the vampire's fangs burst out from his gums and elongated into deadly points while venom swiftly coated its sharp edges.

"Since you are going to be staying in my bedroom for an indefinite amount of time, I think it's best that you get used to drinking from me," Davina suggested, and before the Original could do or say anything else, she used a sliver of her magic to create a small and shallow cut above her carotid vein.

Not soon after, she simply observed how the mighty Elijah Mikaelson sucked a lungful of breath when the scent of her innocent blood permeated the air. Davina could feel the thin, warm rivulets of her blood trickle down her neck while the Original vampire looked like he was ready to pounce and devour her. The current Mikaelson patriarch looked more like a starving monster than the impeccable and honorable vampire he had appeared to be not a moment ago. The vampire's lips were slightly parted while his eyes looked like a pair of bottomless pits.

It looked like the Original was closed to giving into his bloodlust.

"Drink," She ordered.

In response, the Original vampire silently glowered at her. Davina listened to his heavy breathing, which almost sounded like he was panting. Davina also saw how his eyes were glued to the area where her blood was flowing freely down the side of her neck and staining her white nightgown.

Desiring to see the Original vampire finally break down, Davina pressed forward and tilted her head further to the side, which exposed more of her creamy throat to Elijah's hungry gaze.

"Have at it," She dared him.

At once, a feral snarl broke from the silent Original right before Elijah Mikaelson snapped at last. That was the only warning Davina got right before her vision was completely obscured by the sight of a thousand years old ravenous vampire.

Davina was already prepared to cry out in pain. However, she did not actually expect to gasp in pleasant surprise when she felt the Original's hungry mouth come in contact with her neck while he grabbed the sides of her small waist.

For one terrifying and exhilarating moment, she thought he was going to immediately sink his fangs into her, but instead the vampire enveloped the bleeding cut with his hot, wet mouth and started sucking on her hard and fast. Almost instantaneously, an unbidden moan burst forth from Davina's lips at the surprisingly erotic sensation of him drawing the blood from her pulsing vein.

The Original vampire must have heard her involuntary moan because he suddenly tightened his grip on her waist. His long, graceful fingers digging into her flesh while he brought Davina's petite body flushed against his tall, muscular frame until she was arching into him and exposing more of her pale neck to his eager mouth.

As Davina stood there inside the embrace of the elder Mikaelson, she suddenly realized that it was a terrible mistake for baiting a recently desiccated vampire, despite his reputation for being in complete control of his vampire nature.

Now, she could do nothing else but bite her lip to stifle the noises that threatened to spill from her mouth while she gripped the Original's broad shoulders. Elijah continued to suck, lick and swallow the blood that flowed out from her neck. Meanwhile, the vampire's hard, unyieling body pressed closer to her almost insistently until the Original vampire was backing Davina into the vanity table right behind her, where she ended up getting plastered against. Her legs parted unintentionally to accommodate the vampire who now seemed entirely intoxicated by her while he held her captive against his powerful and nigh indestructible body.

**Author's Note:**

> For my writing updates, you can check me on tumblr: [ bloomsburry-dhazel ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bloomsburry-dhazel)


End file.
